Polvos de Geisha
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato sale con su padre y su suegro a celebrar su no-despedida de soltero (o Taichi lo mata) y ahora, deberá afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y... ¿los de su suegro?... ¡Sorato!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **POLVOS DE GEISHA**

—Yama, invita a mi padre por favor.

Yamato suspiró, dejando a un lado el postre, pues era obvio que le iba a resultar imposible disfrutarlo con su novia sentada sobre sus piernas haciendo pucheros.

—Ni siquiera es una despedida de soltero —Taichi ya se estaba encargado de organizarla y Yamato tanteaba la fecha para estar de viaje y/o enfermo. Estaba seguro que aún así, Taichi no renunciaría a celebrarla—. Tan solo es una salida de padre e hijo.

Si poco le apetecía pasar la noche de fiesta con su padre, mucho menos con su futuro suegro.

Sora hizo un nuevo puchero que desesperó un poquito más al rubio. Un adorable gesto más y cedería.

—Por eso mismo. Papá no tiene hijos varones, tú eres lo más parecido y por lo tanto eres la única posibilidad que tiene para pasar una agradable noche de hombres en familia.

El rubio gimoteó.

—Pero tu padre es un nerd aburrido.

La pelirroja se irguió un poco, evidentemente que molesta por comentario tan irrespetuoso, no obstante, logró mantener la templaza, eso sí, perdiendo por completo su tono suplicante y juguetón.

—Seguro que tu padre le enseña a divertirse un poco.

Yamato no logró identificar si estaba ante una ironía, pero tampoco lo meditó demasiado, más que nada, porque ese argumento le había convencido de que quizá, tampoco era tan mala idea acoplar a Takenouchi a la salida de Ishidas.

—Sí, con un poco de suerte mi padre y él se entretienen juntos y yo puedo irme pronto.

A Sora le agradó esa propuesta. Repeinó el rubio cabello de su novio dulcemente.

—Si vuelves pronto, mañana me podrás acompañar a la consulta y pasar la mañana juntos, aún tenemos muchos preparativos que hacer.

—Claro que sí —aseguró con una complaciente sonrisa.

...

Dio un nuevo sorbo al té y dejó de tamborilear los dedos contra la mesa cuando creyó escuchar el ascensor. Se cruzó de brazos preparando la mueca más reprobatoria que era capaz de esbozar. Su enfado no era para menos, no solo porque su novio no hubiese cumplido su promesa de llegar pronto, a fin de cuentas era justificable una juerga de vez en cuando con su padre y suegro. Pero este último era lo que le había alarmado.

Hacía horas que su madre le había telefoneado angustiada preguntando por el paradero de su esposo, para alivio de las Takenouchi, el profesor había regresado a casa en lamentables condiciones eso sí. Y era eso lo que había enervado a Sora y lo que le hacía esperar la inminente llegada de su futuro esposo con una fulminante mirada atravesando la puerta.

Percibió sus pasos torpes, lo que indicaba que su estado no sería mucho mejor que el de su padre, seguidamente escuchó el tintineo de las llaves. Tomó aire, preparada para la batalla pero le sorprendió que no entró de inmediato, quizá el borracho que deambulaba por su descansillo no era Yamato. Extrañada se asomó por la mirilla y se desesperó al ver a su novio queriendo entrar en el apartamento de enfrente. Cuando vio que paraba de intentar forzar la cerradura y miraba el número confuso, supo que no tardaría en caer en su error y entrar en la puerta correcta, por ello apresuró a retomar su posición desafiante. Sentada frente a un humeante té, brazos cruzados y mirada mortal.

Tras unos desesperantes segundos en los que Yamato puso a prueba su destreza y Sora su paciencia, el rubio al fin logró abrir la puerta y entrar en el apartamento. Quiso hacerlo cuidadosamente, como para no despertar a su novia, por ello le impresionó tanto encontrarla ahí, en posición centinela. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que acompañada de ese pelo despeinado y esos ojos enrojecidos, le otorgó un aspecto más lamentable si era posible.

—¿Te he despertado?

La pelirroja resopló, levantándose y recogiendo su bolso. Ya había comprobado que su novio seguía con vida, no tenía por qué permanecer ni un segundo más esperándolo.

Pero Yamato la retuvo al pasar a su lado. Sora hizo una mueca de asco al notar su fuerte olor a alcohol.

—¿Estás enfadada?

Y eso fue demasiado para la diseñadora, que se revolvió molesta y lo encaró.

—¿Esto es lo que para los Ishida es divertirse?, ¿tú sabes lo preocupada que ha estado mi madre toda la noche?, se supone que mi padre os tenía que vigilar no emborracharse con vosotros.

Tenía la cabeza como un bombo pero aún tuvo la lucidez como para escucharla y por supuesto indignarse.

—¿Por eso querías que lo invitase?, ¿para que me vigilase?

Sabía de sobra que había hablado de más, pero estaba tan enfadada que ni se planteó que su juerguista prometido tuviese derecho a recriminarle nada.

—Pues sí, porque no me fío ni de ti ni de tu padre y con razón… —paró un segundo al contemplar más de cerca el rostro de su novio. Llevó los dedos a su mejilla para impregnarse de una sustancia blanquecina. Lo identificó como maquillaje, para ser más precisos, parecía el de una geisha—. ¿Por qué mi prometido llega a casa a las nueve de la mañana con el rostro manchado de polvo de geisha? —Ishida tragó saliva temeroso, llevándose la mano a la cara para limpiarse pero era tarde, Sora ya le miraba por todos los ángulos, alarmada por descubrir también carmín rojo en su cuello.

Intentando contener su furia, siguió hacia la puerta, de lo contrario era muy probable que protagonizase la próxima página de sucesos.

—¡Espera, te acompaño! —lo intentó el rubio.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Apestas.

—¡Me ducho en dos minutos y te acompaño! —insistió, pero antes de poder alcanzar el baño, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

...

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y un bullicio de mujeres en su mayoría salió de él. Yamato iba a entrar pero no fue necesario porque la mujer que iba a buscar estaba entre las que salía. La interceptó y pudo percibir en la mueca de hastío de ella, que todavía estaba molesta.

Hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Lo miró un instante. Limpio y arreglado tenía otro aspecto, aunque sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos aún delataban sus pecados nocturnos. Siguió su camino.

—Que es niño.

A Yamato le alegró tanto que ya le volviese a hablar que no reparó en la información.

—Ou… que bien —la siguió por el trasiego de la recepción. Se alarmó al recapacitar sobre la noticia, tomándola del brazo para que se voltease —. ¿Cómo?, no se supone que tú llevabas…

La pelirroja se revolvió.

—Eres idiota —espetó y Yamato entendió que la había vuelto a cagar.

—Perdona… —suplicó, pero sin dejar de agarrarla—, te invito a desayunar y lo hablamos.

—Desayuné hace cinco horas

—Pues a almorzar… por favor —insistió.

Sora todavía estaba terriblemente enojada, pero no opuso más resistencia física, lo que para Yamato fue como una pequeña victoria.

—¿Y qué tal ha ido todo? —cuestionó el rubio con ánimo, esperanzado de que su Sora pronto entrase en modo receptivo, y por supuesto preocuparse de su consulta ginecológica era algo que le daría muchos puntos.

No obstante, Takenouchi no estaba por la labor de ponérselo tan fácil.

—Me ha recolocado el DIU, ¿qué más quieres saber?, haberme acompañado.

Ambos sabían que de acompañarla, Sora le hubiese obligado a permanecer fuera de la consulta mientras se realizaba el procedimiento como sería lo natural, pero por el bien de la reconciliación, Yamato optó por ignorar este detalle.

—No importa, cuéntamelo todo —siguió el rubio con encanto, dirigiéndola a la cafetería de la clínica y sonriendo por comprobar que ella le seguía. Eso sí, su expresión de enfado no había disminuido.

—¿En serio quieres que te lo cuente Ishida?

—¡Claro!

—Bien, primero te sientan en una camilla espeluznante, donde solo faltan grilletes para sujetar tus piernas abiertas y…

...

...

...

—… y así, con la vejiga de cabra cubriendo el pene se creó el primer preservativo —finalizó Takenouchi. Miró a su futuro yerno, que estaba blanco, teniendo una pequeña arcada. Orgulloso, echó otro trago a su sake.

Yamato se masajeó las sienes, era incapaz de recordar como habían llegado a esta conversación, más bien, exposición del profesor. Tal vez hubiese mencionado algo sobre no trasnochar mucho para acompañar a Sora a una consulta. El alcohol ya le empezaba a hacer efecto, al igual que al hombre que tenía al otro lado, su padre.

—Profesor, no le diga a mi hijo más tonterías de esas, yo quiero tener nietos ya.

Yamato tragó saliva, desviando un segundo la mirada hasta su futuro suegro, que se hizo el desentendido, emitiendo una gran tranquilidad.

—Papá, aún es pronto… —intentó excusar, pero el señor Ishida no le dio opción.

—Los jóvenes de ahora sois unos egoístas, si yo me lo hubiese pensado tanto tú, no estarías aquí —acusó derramando un poco de su vaso por el brusco movimiento.

Hacía años que había dejado de contar las veces que su padre le recordaba que había sido un accidente, aunque siempre lo arreglaba diciendo eso de "inesperado, no accidente".

—Sí papá, pero ahora son otros tiempos y Sora y yo creemos en la planificación familiar —quiso contestar con coherencia, a pesar de ganarse otro bufido de su progenitor.

—¿Con vejiga de cabra?

Ishida hijo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo al sake.

—Claro que no. Hace años que Sora lleva DIU, no corres el riesgo de que se te olvide, es más cómodo y placentero —terminó su argumentación buscando la aprobación de sus acompañantes, empezando por la de Haruhiko, pero le atemorizó su expresión. Ya no irradiaba serenidad, más bien tensión, puede que incluso ira. Se refugió en su padre, que estaba con las manos en la cabeza.

—Eres completamente idiota, dejar el anticonceptivo a cargo de tu mujer, ¿y qué pasa si se preña a traición?

—Sora nunca me haría eso —ese comentario ofendió realmente a Yamato.

Pero Hiroaki negó, volviendo a beber.

—Espera a enfadarla.

...

...

...

Y ante ella estaba y no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan enfadada.

Esperó a que terminase de narrar su historia, a pesar de que no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Solo cuando vio la expectante mirada de Sora, fue consciente de que estaba esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

Y reaccionó, pero sin pensar.

—¿Te quedarías embarazada sin consultarme?

Sora ni pestañeó, en realidad le costaba creer que Yamato le hubiese hecho semejante pregunta. Conforme lo fue asimilando, su furia fue aumentando.

—Cuando ya creo que no la puedes cagar más… —farfulló, levantándose, pero Yamato reaccionó a tiempo, tomándola del brazo y así impidiendo su abandono.

—Perdona… soy un idiota, pero es que estoy tan cansado, tu padre hablándome de condones de cabra y mi padre, ya sabes que cuando bebe se pone en plan "todas las mujeres sois unas…" y todo me viene como flashes borrosos y puntiagudos que me taladran la cabeza.

Sora había vuelto a tomar asiento, quizá, compadeciéndose un poco de su novio.

—¿Mi padre te contó lo de los condones?

Yamato le dedicó su mirada más lastimosa.

—Jamás me volveré a poner uno.

—Tú tienes suerte, te lo ha contado cuando ya no los usamos —comentó la mujer, removiendo su infusión—, a mí me lo contó hace más tiempo, cuando el despistado de mi novio se dejó una caja en mi casa.

—Y por eso estuviste más de tres meses evitándome —reflexionó Ishida, por fin comprendiendo sucesos de su pasado —, ¡y justo después empezaste a proponer algún otro tipo de método anticonceptivo!

—¡Hasta te veía con cara de cabra! —exclamó con agobio. Podría decirse que había sido el suceso más traumático de su vida sexual.

Yamato se atrevió a reír tímidamente cuando percibió por fin la primera sonrisa del día de Sora. Si embargo, como si esa risa le recordase que debía estar enfadada con él, Sora rápidamente cambió la expresión de su rostro, lo que preocupó a su novio. Aunque no reflejaba ya tanto enfado, más bien malestar, inquietud.

—Yamato, te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez —Ishida se puso serio y cuando Sora lo enfocó, notó temor en su mirada, lo que le desconcertó profundamente—. ¿Anoche estuviste con alguna mujer?

Definitivamente era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Cómo?

Sora apartó la mirada. No era una novia insegura, ni celosa, pues demasiado tiempo llevaba con Yamato como para conocerlo y confiar en él, por ello le había costado tanto hacer esta pregunta y Yamato debía entender que si se la llegaba a realizar era porque de alguna manera le había trasmitido que esa posibilidad podría haberse dado.

—Llegaste manchado de maquillaje y carmín, por no hablar del olor, aunque el alcohol lo camuflaba olías a perfume de mujer, de esos que yo jamás uso porque me marean con solo abrir el tapón.

Y Yamato quedó paralizado unos instantes, mientras su mente trataba de recordar cuando pudieron abordarle pruebas tan incriminatorias.

...

...

...

Yamato bufó, mirando atentamente el panel medio corrido por el cual se había perdido su padre, en teoría, en busca de su regalo de despedida de soltero, a pesar de que esto no fuese una despedida de soltero (o Taichi lo asesinaría).

Era un local bastante elegante, con un reservado solo para ellos. Tan solo había cenado en esta clase de lugares alguna vez por trabajo, con Sora también, pero a ella prefería llevarla a otro tipo de restaurantes. Ya estaban acostumbrados en casa a sentarse en el suelo y beber sake, por lo que cuando salía con ella prefería ir a sitios más occidentales, donde pudiesen disfrutar de postre francés.

Suspiró, su reservado era muy silencioso comparado con los contiguos, en donde por el jolgorio dedujo que se celebrarían cenas de trabajo. A esa clase de lugares se solía ir para cerrar acuerdos importantes. Sake, sushi y geisha, era el comodín de cualquier negociación nipona.

Ishida sonrió, jugueteando con su vaso. Habían cenado sushi, ahora bebían sake, tan solo le faltaba la geisha. Creyó de verdad que había bebido demasiado al ver una geisha entrar en su reservado. Sacudió la cabeza, cerciorándose solo de que estaba ante una escena real cuando descubrió a su padre, con una sonrisa cómplice entrando tras ella y corriendo el panel para tener absoluta intimidad.

Haruhiko dejó su sake momentáneamente para concentrarse en los movimientos de la joven que sonreía a su yerno de una forma demasiado descarada para ser geisha, no por nada conocía prácticamente a todas las geishas de Kyoto y sabía de sobra como debían comportarse.

—Esto se va a poner interesante.

—¿Has contratado a una geisha? —cuestionó Yamato con la ilusión solapando al asombro.

Hiroaki sonrió con satisfacción, pues su hijo parecía un niño admirando a uno de sus héroes. La ilusión le cegaba tanto, que no le pareció extraña la pose de la muchacha, colocándose entre él y su suegro sin permiso alguno.

—¿Y harás cosas de geisha?

—Claro que sí guapo —aseguró y Yamato perdió la sonrisa al ver que en vez de incienso, sacaba un cigarrillo, que su padre amablemente se encargó de encender.

Tosió por el humo, mirándola ya con ligeras sospechas, aún así, todavía quería confiar en que en verdad se encontraba ante una geisha.

—¿Puedes cantar alguna canción tradicional?, ¿o tocar el shamisen?

Ella sonrió provocativamente, mientras su mano pasaba por la entrepierna del rubio y su rostro se restregaba por el suyo, depositándole un sensual beso en el cuello.

—Prefiero tocar esto —dijo y Yamato se tensó por el contacto, pero incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato.

—No es una geisha de verdad, chico —acotó Takenouchi amenamente.

Y fue lo necesario para que Ishida reaccionase, levantándose bruscamente. Tomó a su padre de la camisa, pues todavía continuaba de pie, y lo arrastró lejos de la muchacha vestida de geisha y su suegro.

—Papá, no es una geisha, ¿lo sabías? —farfulló, esperanzado de que esa joven hubiese estafado a su padre. Aunque interiormente no fuese tan estúpido para creerlo.

—Claro que sí, ¿no la ves?

El rubio apretó los puños realmente molesto. Su padre aún intentaba tomarle el pelo.

—Es una prostituta vestida de geisha… —miró un segundo a la muchacha—, y muy malamente por cierto, a Sora le arderían los ojos de ver lo desastre que lleva el kimono.

Hiroaki resopló, restándole importancia.

—Tecnicismos, es lo que quiera que sea mientras la pago y si quieres que sea una geisha, estás ante una geisha. ¡Disfruta de tu geisha!

Seguramente no lo había hecho con mala intención, esa chica le habría convencido de que podría comportarse como una geisha, pero eso no quitaba lo terriblemente enojado que estaba con él, no obstante, en el estado que ya se encontraba su padre, no valía la pena discutirlo.

Regresó a la mesa.

—Disculpa señorita, pero no necesitaremos de sus servicios, mi padre la acompañará a la salida.

...

...

...

Sora ni pestañeaba, se había quedado en shock. Lentamente fue volviendo en sí, mientras interiorizaba la historia de Ishida. Finalmente golpeó la mesa furiosa.

—¡Qué demonios le pasa a tu padre!, ¿no se supone que me quiere?, ¿qué quiere que sea la madre de sus nietos?, ¡y te paga a una…! —se mordió la lengua entre un bramido

Yamato le hizo un gesto para que bajase la voz y Sora fue consciente de lo mucho que se había alterado.

—Y te adora, lo sabes… sobrio, cuando está ebrio y entra en estado de "todas las mujeres sois una…" pues, no tanto.

Molesta, la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

—No me gusta nada tu padre ebrio.

—A mí tampoco —contestó Ishida, buscando el acercamiento. Lo consiguió, ya que cuando le tomó la mano, no solo no la rechazó, sino que descruzó los brazos en señal de recepción —. Por eso no quería salir con él.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que Sora ya no estaba tan enfadada, por lo menos con él y eso le aliviaba bastante. Sin embargo, ella retiró su mano y su rostro volvió a reflejar incertidumbre, lo que significaba que todavía tenía dudas de su historia, de su fidelidad.

—¿Y solo se restregó?

—Un poco —contestó el rubio con retardado.

—¿Cuánto?

Tragó saliva, pues solo había algo peor que su prometida enfada y eso era su prometida celosa. Se reservaba ese estado para momentos especialmente críticos y era obvio que este era uno de ellos.

—Segundos —respondió, apartando la mirada. Seguramente fuese cierto, pero él tenía la percepción de que esa mano intrusa sobre su entrepierna estuvo minutos e incluso horas.

Sora se recostó en la silla.

—¿Y te gustó? —cuestionó, en un tono más recriminatorio que inseguro.

Apresuró a negar con la cabeza, acompañando su repuesta de una sonrisa. Sora achicó los ojos, había notado la mentira como un perro nota el olor a carne.

—A mí no…

—A él sí —echó una fulminante mirada a su parte baja, que duró segundos.

—Sabes que a veces va por su cuenta, pero yo no le hago caso nunca —apresuró a añadir eso último. Era una información vital para conservar su relación, compromiso y si apuraba hasta a su chibi-amigo.

La pose de Sora no cambió en ningún instante, se dedicó a escanear a su novio durante interminables, para él, segundos. Luego apoyó las manos en la mesa, tomando una actitud más receptiva.

—Yamato, nunca te perdonaría que me fueses infiel, lo sabes, ¿no?

Yamato sintió temor, para él esta era una conversación absurda que no venía a cuento, no obstante a Sora le parecía crucial dejar cosas claras antes del matrimonio, supuso él.

—Sora yo… —interrumpió su excusa, cosa que agradeció, ni tan siquiera sabía como excusarse, ya que no tenía nada de lo que excusarse, pero el tono de Sora sin duda requería una excusa que él estaba dispuesto a dar.

—Cuando hablo de ser infiel me refiero a ya sabes, sexo sin amor y todo eso, quiero decir, si un día resulta que te enamoras de otra persona no podría hacer nada y lo tendría que aceptar pero si estás dispuesto a romper nuestro amor por algo tan frívolo como estar con otra persona sin que sientas nada, jamás pero jamás te lo perdonaré y me parecerás un cerdo repugnante —finalizó, asintiendo con la cabeza para resultar más contundente

Pese a la parálisis inicial, Ishida sonrió, lo que desconcertó un poco a su futura mujer. Sin embargo, no le debía sorprender que para Yamato discurso tan apocalíptico le hubiese resultado tierno.

Tomó sus manos.

—Ya lo sé y por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —contestó, sin duda la posición de Sora con la vara de mando manteniéndolo firme no era algo que le desagradase.

Y Sora quedó momentáneamente desarmada, perdida en la cristalinidad, pese a las ojeras, de sus ojos azules, esos que siempre le decían la verdad. Bajó la cabeza para que él no pudiera percibir su sonrisa de enamorada. En teoría, todavía estaba enfadada por su desmadre nocturno y estaba dispuesta a conseguir bastantes cosas antes de concederle su perdón (colada, cena, plancha, limpieza de baño…)

Finalmente se rindió y le regaló una sonrisa insinuante, mientras arqueaba la ceja con sospechas.

—Y dime Yamato, ¿en serio te gustan tanto las geishas?

Ishida, completamente rojo, se atragantó.

...

—No voy a poder esta noche, lo lamento, pero de todas formas creo que ya estás preparado para dirigir el escuadrón rojo —hablaba Yamato, sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro, mientras se esmeraba en sacar brillo a cada plato.

— _¡Eres tú el piloto estelar con más de mil horas de vuelo y cinco mil en simulación!, ¡te necesitamos!_ —sonó desesperado.

—Lo sé pero tengo asuntos importantes que tratar —excusó con un resoplido, mirando de reojo esa interminable lista de "requisitos para el perdón" que le había dejado su novia.

— _Pero…_

—¡Koushiro acabo de salvar una importante crisis prematrimonial y además tengo resaca así que no voy a jugar a Star Wars esta noche, déjalo! —hubo una pausa al otro lado.

 _—¿Celebraste tu despedida de soltero anoche?, Taichi te va a matar._

Por algo Koushiro era el genio del grupo, aunque también era verdad que no hacía falta tener un gran coeficiente para que sumando resaca más crisis prematrimonial diese como resultado despedida de soltero.

—No fue una despedida de soltero, solo una salida padre e hijo y suegro que se complicó con una geisha vestida de prostituta o al revés —ya ni sabía lo que hablaba o tal vez se debiese al pánico por imaginar a Taichi aporreando su puerta para arrastrarle a una demente despedida de soltero como castigo por no haber sido invitado a la salida padre-hijo-suegro-presunta geisha.

—Y _a… —_ escueto, algo tramaba.

—Koushiro…

— _Te espero a las 12 p.m. Sácale brillo a tu X-Wing porque hoy diremos adiós al imperio para siempre —_ y colgó y Yamato no arrojó el teléfono contra la vasija porque sabía que luego la tendría que recoger él y su lista de tareas interminables aumentaría.

Trató de tranquilizarse. Sora solía permanecer despierta hasta tarde, por eso precisamente era uno de los momentos que él aprovechada para jugar on-line con sus amigos frikis. Así, no molestaba a Sora mientras diseñaba, no obstante, sabía de sobra que hoy no le permitiría conectarse bajo ningún concepto. Ya se la imaginaba:

 _—¿Has terminado la lista? —le diría con ese tono de madre—. Porque aquí tienes más._

Y sus tareas jamás se acabarían y jamás obtendría el perdón de Sora y jamás podría casarse con ella y sería infeliz para siempre.

De lo contrario, debería lidiar con un Koushiro vetándole en todas las partidas on line y un Taichi molesto durante la próxima década de su vida.

—¡Yamato!, ¿qué haces? —escuchó y se sobresaltó. No se hallaba en la cocina, venía de la habitación. ¿Acaso esa mujer podía detectar cuando dejaba de trabajar?

—¡Aquí, limpiando los platos! —contestó con voz angelical, abriendo al máximo el grifo para que oyese el chorro.

—¡Deja eso y ven aquí un segundo!

Yamato resopló, cerrando el grifo y secándose las manos. Seguro que le pediría algo engorroso e innecesario como sacar toda la ropa del armario para reordenarla, sacudir el futón, rebuscar por el altillo cosas inexistentes o quizá… se detuvo pensativo, mirando su reflejo en una cacerola. Aun con su cara demacrada por la resaca era atractivo y sabía de sobra lo irresistible que podía resultar para Sora. Tal vez pudiese seducirla empezando con un sumiso masaje de pies para finalizar haciéndole el amor tan salvajemente que la dejase exhausta y él pudiese ir tranquilo a liderar al escuadrón rebelde.

Debía intentarlo al menos.

Corrió la puerta y preparó su sonrisa más encantadora, en su pose más seductora, pero lo que vio le hizo desaparecer todo su arrojo de inmediato, transformándose en un simple novato en esto de la seducción.

«¡A la mierda los X-Wing!» fue lo único que pensó.

El kimono más colorido y más bien colocado que jamás habría podido imaginar. Parecía sacado de una película, adornado con ese ancho obi de lazo perfecto y esos calcetines blancos tan característicos que asomaban de las zoris. Ni se preguntó como demonios había sido capaz de vestirse de aquella manera ella sola, ya que no era un kimono normal, era uno de geisha, con sus diferentes capas y seguro también su ritual. Tragó completamente mudo al ver su rostro, blanco como la nieve y ese carmín rojo pasión dibujando unos labios tan minúsculos como prohibidos. Hasta el recogido era una obra maestra. Barajó que se hubiese puesto una peluca, pero no, era su reconocible y tan memorizado tono pelirrojo. Le hizo sonreír ese detalle, ya que sabía que se había estado dejando el pelo más largo para poder hacerse un recogido tradicional en la boda, pero hasta entonces no había sido consciente de cuanto le había crecido.

Quiso acercarse pero le resultaba intimidante, más cuando Sora se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tomó el shamisen. Yamato, hechizado por sus movimientos se sentó frente a ella, con una distancia prudencial y extraña para dos futuros esposos que ya compartían lecho.

Tocó, tuvo fallos y perdió el ritmo en más de una ocasión, pero tocó y para Yamato fue la pieza mejor interpretada que había escuchado jamás.

Alguna vez había oído a Sora, incluso a Toshiko comentar que de pequeña dio alguna clase de shamisen que no tardó en dejar. Nunca supo que lo había retomado y le emocionaba ser el único que lo estuviese escuchando. Se emocionaría aún más cuando le confesase que lo retomó para poder sorprenderle en la noche de bodas. Aún no era la noche de bodas, pero la sorpresa había resultado igual de grata y tierna. Más incluso, porque venía tras un enfado. No necesitaba su perdón, porque tenía su amor y esto era la más absoluta muestra de ello.

Cuando finalizó, Yamato abrió la boca, hizo una mueca y resopló. Estaba demasiado asombrado como para reaccionar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y hasta unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

Sora rió, levantándose para acercarse a él. Se sentó a su lado y Yamato se sintió nervioso.

—¿Quiere que le sirva té señor Ishida? —no había té y para ella nunca había sido el señor Ishida, pero le resultaron lógicas sus palabras—. ¿Es usted mudo? —tan cerca que sintió sus respiración. Había besado su respiración, había hecho el amor a su respiración, ¿cómo le intimidaba ahora tanto su respiración?

—Eres una geisha —tartamudeó con infantilidad. Y Sora rió por verlo tan adorable.

No era la primera vez que hacían algún tipo de juego de rol, pero sí la primera que dejaba a Yamato sin capacidad de reacción. Le gustó tener el absoluto poder.

Lo empujó del pecho hasta recostarlo en el futón. Puede que hiciese algún movimiento torpe debido al engorroso traje, pero Yamato la sintió increíblemente sensual cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Sora percibió su tensión, mientras se inclinaba hacia su rostro, besó su quijada, manchándole adredemente de maquillaje. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, relajando al fin sus músculos. Rozó sus labios, pero no llegó a besarlos, se dedicó a juguetear con ellos, hasta llegar a su nariz y besarle la punta.

—Su prometida me ha pedido que sea su amante.

...

...

...

Se sentó entre un sonoro resoplido. Pasó las manos por su cara y bebió de un trago su vaso de sake. Negó.

Su padre había accedido a acompañar a la "geisha". No era tan estúpido para no saber lo que eso significaba y en realidad tampoco era algo que le afectase demasiado. Le gustaría que su padre tuviese una persona a su lado, pero si no era así, no estaba mal que se divirtiese de vez en cuando. Lo que no perdonaba era que la hubiese traído para él.

Decidido, castigaría a su padre sentándolo al lado de Daisuke en la boda.

—¿Sabes, chico? —sintió la mano de Haruhiko en su espalda, y lo único que pudo pensar Yamato fue en cuando dejaría de dirigirse a él como "chico" y empezaría a hacerlo como "hijo"—. La poligamia solo es un invento de la sociedad en la que vivimos.

Yamato sintió un leve mareo, pero no sabría decir si por el alcohol o porque todo hacía indicar que su suegro iba a ilustrarle con nuevos conocimientos que no le interesaban en absoluto. Se sirvió otro vaso por si acaso.

—Los lobos son monógamos, yo soy un lobo —fue su respuesta. Nuevo trago.

—Quiero decir que no es tan catastrófico como nos intentan vender eso de las amantes y la infidelidad. De hecho cuando un hombre trabaja fuera, es normal que necesite algo de compañía.

El rubio lo miró con sospechas, percibiéndolo como una especie de confesión.

—¿Profesor? —achicó los ojos. Haruhiko le regaló una risa, en un estado desinhibido en el cual Yamato nunca lo había visto. Supuso que era la ebriedad de los nerd aburridos. Koushiro era un nerd divertido.

—No me mires así chico, yo tenía a Aoi, ¡brindo por mi Aoi de Kyoto!

...

...

...

—¿He hecho algo mal señor? —cuestionó la geisha extrañada.

Yamato se había levantado abruptamente y paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia con expresión preocupada.

—Sora, acabo de recordar algo de anoche.

Sora sonrió, tirando de él para recostarlo sobre ella. No lo consiguió.

—No quiero hablar de eso señor Ishida, y recuerde, me llamo Himawari —dijo de manera juguetona. Ishida paró un segundo al escuchar su nombre, aunque al reflexionarlo no le sorprendió. De sobra sabía lo mucho que a Sora le gustaban los girasoles. Adornaban su habitación desde su adolescencia.

—Es serio Sora.

Y Sora perdió la sonrisa, imaginándose lo peor posible. Una confesión.

—Me dijiste que no había pasado nada, te creí —comenzó, sintiéndose a cada palabra más oprimida.

—No tiene que ver conmigo —apresuró a aclarar Yamato, quedando a su lado. Sora alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Él pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos, pero también la confusión—. Es sobre tu padre… algo que me confesó —titubeó. Lo sentía como una traición, pero para él era más inmoral ocultarle algo así a la mujer que amaba. No podría vivir con ello.

—¿Mi padre? —cuestionó Sora, ya sin rastro de compungimiento—, ¿qué otra cosa traumática te contó?, ¿la momificación?, es capaz de hacerlo de una forma tan gráfica que te haga vomitar, créeme.

Yamato hizo una mueca de asco por imaginárselo, pero regresó a su tono serio, cosa que inquietó a su prometida.

—No es eso, es más… personal —escuchó el resoplido de Sora, estaba empezándose a cansar de sus rodeos. Yamato inspiró—. Sora, tu padre tiene una amante en Kyoto o la ha tenido, eso no me quedó muy claro.

La miró esperando su reacción, la cual no llegó. Mantenía el entrecejo arrugado y torcía el morro. Lo estaba meditando, pero le parecía tan absurdo que no valoraba que pudiese ser cierto.

—Es verdad —recalcó Ishida, apoyando la mano en su espalda—, fue una de esas confesiones que se hacen cuando ya vas por el noveno vaso de sake o así —lo dijo como si fuese una prueba irrefutable de veracidad a su testimonio.

Sora lo escuchó sin pestañear. Estaba ausente. Finalmente negó con una incrédula sonrisa.

—Pero eso es imposible, mi padre iba a Kyoto a trabajar, no tenía tiempo para… es imposible... mi padre ama a su trabajo, ese es su amante —se trabó, queriéndose auto convencer de argumentos tan endebles. Y convencer a Yamato, que permanecía en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella regresó la vista a un punto de la nada y tragó. Se le hizo algo dificultoso.

—No es algo tan extraño —dijo Yamato, tras un prudencial silencio.

—En mi padre sí, él tan solo es un nerd aburrido, tú lo dijiste. No es como los demás... —susurró la mujer, o más bien esa niña que aún residía en su interior y que sentía adoración por su ausente progenitor. Apartó la mirada, y Yamato supo lo que significaba. Iba a romperse de un momento a otro—. ¿Te importa salir un momento, por favor?, me gustaría quitarme esto.

Yamato permaneció de pie unos segundos, resistiéndose a dejarla. Finalmente salió. Apenas corrió la puerta regresó sobre sus pasos porque había escuchado el llanto de Sora. La abrazó y ella quiso ser fuerte y rechazarlo, pero su cuerpo la traicionó y lo aceptó. Enjuagó sus lágrimas en su pecho, manchando su camisa de blanco, de polvo de geisha.

—No debería habértelo dicho —masculló el rubio. Sora negó.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —balbuceó Sora. Yamato la abrazó todavía más, queriéndola proteger del mundo—, es solo que… no lo entiendo y me duele, porque siempre pensé que lo que mantenía a mi padre lejos de mi madre y de mí era su trabajo, que eso era lo único más importante para él —su llanto se hizo más notorio—, pero ahora resulta que era porque tenía a otra… es tan injusto.

Yamato besó su coronilla antes de apoyar la barbilla en ella, resguardando por completo su pequeño cuerpecito con el suyo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa.

—De pequeña era tan rebelde… quizá si hubiese sido mejor hija, él hubiese pasado más tiempo con mi madre y conmigo —teorizó la mujer, ya más sosegada. Yamato la había empezado a balancear.

—No es tu culpa —repitió él.

Y Sora ya no dijo nada. Estaba cansada. Tan solo quería dormir, aunque seguramente no llegase a conciliar el sueño. Entonces, tan solo quería permanecer en los brazos de Yamato hasta que olvidase su decepción.

...

No la había olvidado, pero tampoco se sentía ya culpable. Con la luz del día, las ideas despejadas y la cara lavada todo se veía más claro. Y Sora tenía claro quien era el único culpable: Haruhiko Takenouchi.

—Recuerda lo que me has prometido. Nada de sacar el tema —Sora entrecerró los ojos y Yamato suspiró. ¿Por qué creía su prometido que había organizado esta comida con sus padres?—. Al menos prométeme que tendrás tacto.

Sora no dijo nada y pulsó el timbre.

Los cuatro estaban alrededor del kotatsu y apenas se había dicho ninguna palabra. Solo Yamato había intentado ser cordial y sacar algún tema trivial pero sin demasiado éxito. Haruhiko negó con desprecio y Toshiko le regaló una sonrisa repleta de ternura, para rápidamente regresar la vista a su hija, la cual tenía un semblante preocupante.

—Estás muy seria hija, ¿ha sucedido algo?

—¡Está muy bueno Toshiko! —interrumpió Yamato, cogiendo otro pedazo de esa carne humeante que reposaba sobre la plancha de hierro para conservar su calor.

Sora lo miró molesta y no solo porque al estirar el brazo la desestabilizó, también por lo obvio de su acción: estaba intentando censurarla y eso no lo consentiría.

Esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

—Papá, ¿que tal te fue con los Ishida?

El hombre enarcó las cejas y suspiró. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero eso no era algo que pudiese reconocerse ante una hija.

—Bien…

—¿De qué hablasteis?

—¡De béisbol! —se anticipó Yamato—, ya sabes como es tu padre y el mío con los Tigers, los Giants…

—¡Yamato déjalo ya! —se hartó la pelirroja.

—No, no lo dejo —masculló él. Sabía que debía protegerla de su propio temperamento antes de que destrozase el matrimonio de sus padres por algo, que quizá, ya ni existía.

—No te incumbe —lo encaró, furiosa por no encontrar su apoyo.

—Es mi familia también.

Sora apretó los dientes, Yamato endureció su mirada.

—Basta ya —ordenó Toshiko sin perder la compostura—, sea lo que sea lo que os sucede, no es momento ni lugar para hablarlo.

—Ya has oído a tu madre —asintió Ishida, sintiéndose satisfecho por encontrar el apoyo de la matriarca.

Pero Sora no se mostró tan conforme ni mucho menos. Si lo hubiese meditado más, quizá no lo hubiese hecho, de sobra sabía lo intrínseca que era su madre y que ciertos temas jamás debían hablarse en público (aunque fuese en familia), pero la furia que sentía fue más fuerte en ella.

Puede que Toshiko se molestase seriamente con ella, pero sintió que era más importante que supiese la verdad.

Aunque fuese dolorosa.

—Mamá, debes saber algo —dijo Sora. Toshiko hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

—No, no debe saberlo.

—Chico, deja hablar a mi hija de una vez— salió en su defensa Haruhiko y Yamato se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

—Ya has oído a mi padre —Sora esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, para acto seguido mirar a su madre. Cerró los ojos, de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de hacerlo—. Papá le confesó a Yamato que tiene una amante —soltó de carrerilla. Su tono ya no reflejaba furia, más bien tristeza, decepción.

Ishida tragó saliva, no entendiendo por qué tenía que haber dicho tan específicamente su nombre, Toshiko quedó sin capacidad de reacción, aunque Sora no supo valorar si era por la noticia o por la desfachatez que había mostrado al soltarlo sin ningún tipo de pudor. El único que reaccionó de inmediato fue el acusado, que se sirvió otro trozo de carne, esbozando una ladeada sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿en serio te dije eso chico?

Ishida quedó blanco. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, ese hombre retorcería las cosas de tal forma que él quedase como culpable y se olvidase su pecado.

—Puede que no lo recuerde, ya iba por su noveno sake —contestó Yamato.

—Recuerdo todo perfectamente chico… —dijo, mirando a su hija, que captó de inmediato su tono amenazante.

—No intentes acusar a Yamato para librarte de tu acusación —salió en su defensa Sora.

—No necesito librarme de una acusación que es falsa, hija.

—¡Si hasta brindasteis por ella! —exclamó Sora, ya perdiendo por completo la compostura—, ¿cómo se llamaba Yamato?

—Aoi —respondió vengativamente. Ya no le importaba tanto destrozar una familia, si eso conllevaba evidenciar por fin a ese hombre.

Lo inesperado fue la risa contenida de Haruhiko, mirando a su esposa, que negaba con desaprobación.

—¿Has oído querida?, mi amante se llama Aoi.

Sora pestañeó incrédula ante tal muestra de complicidad. ¿Acaso su madre lo sabía y lo aceptaba? Le resultaba algo inconcebible, porque pese a la reconocida tradicionalidad de su madre, ante todo primaba su carácter. No la imaginaba consintiendo ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Lo sabías? —cuestionó Sora, al cabo de unos segundos.

Su padre se adelantó a cualquier respuesta.

—Creo que aún llevo una foto de Aoi en la cartera.

—¿Llevas una foto de tu amante junto a la mía?— preguntó la mujer horrorizada. Haruhiko le mostró la foto, en efecto, al lado de una suya de bebé en brazos de su madre. Sora quedó descolocada—. Es un gato.

—Gata —corrigió el profesor.

—¿Aoi es un gato? —volvió a preguntar Sora, esta vez a su prometido, que hacía lo posible para pasar desapercibido.

—Parece ser que es gata —se atrevió a puntualizar.

—¿Tu amante es un gato? —cuestionó una tercera vez.

—Gata cielo, y nunca llegamos a ser tan íntimos.

Sora estaba cada vez más atónita.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes ninguna amante?

Con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llevado toda esta comprometida conversación, Haruhiko guardó la foto.

—Siento desilusionarte pero la respuesta es no.

Era una buena noticia, su infancia volvía a recobrar sentido, no obstante Sora no logró sentirse aliviada de inmediato. Había algo que no encajaba.

—¡Un momento!, ¿y cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de ese gato?

—Gata cielito, gata —corrigió por enésima vez el profesor.

—Eso te lo puedo explicar yo —tomó la palabra Toshiko por primera vez en este incómodo asunto—, ya sabes que tengo alergia al pelo de animal y si sabías que tu padre tenía una gata en Kyoto querrías que la trajese siempre que viniese.

—Jo, claro que sí —asintió Sora con infantilidad.

—Comprenderás que lo último que deseaba era que mi compañía felina provocase una nueva disputa entre tu madre y tú por lo que decidimos ocultarte su existencia —terminó Haruhiko.

Sora lo meditó por unos instantes.

—Eso tiene sentido —se convenció, ahora sí, recuperando la fe en el amor, que para ella era representado en la duradera y respetuosa relación que siempre habían tenido sus padres.

Yamato, que había permanecido encogido durante toda la conversación, al ver que todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, se estiró en busca de un nuevo bocado.

—Menuda confusión más tonta —dijo amenamente, como si él no hubiese sido el responsable en gran medida.

El padre de Sora le golpeó la mano antes de que pudiese capturar nada con sus palillos.

—Aprovecharé para hacer un anuncio —empezó, fulminando a Ishida. Luego se dirigió a su hija—: no voy a concederle tu mano a este sujeto.

El rubio entró en pánico, había sido rebajado de "chico" a "sujeto", en cambio Sora no mostró preocupación alguna.

—No puedes hacer eso porque nunca te pidió mi mano, me la pidió a mí y yo se la concedí, siglo XXI ¿recuerdas? —ya había cumplido el cupo de disgustos por hoy por lo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar una nueva riña absurda de su padre y prometido.

—No permitiré que te cases con un hombre que no te respeta.

—¡Me respeta!

—¡La respeto! —se defendieron casi a la vez.

—¿Sí?, ¿te contó lo de la geisha?, que por cierto, no era una geisha.

—Entre Yamato y yo no hay secretos —excuso Sora, con algo de apuro—, y lo que tenga que hablar con mi prometido no es algo que os incumba.

—Porque la posible amante de tu padre es un tema idóneo para una comida familiar, por supuesto —irrumpió Toshiko dirigiendo una recriminatoria mirada a su hija.

Sora suspiró.

—Lo lamento.

Tal vez debería haber hecho caso a su novio y no ser tan indiscreta, pero viendo el lado bueno, así se había resuelto todo.

—La culpa la ha tenido el _gaijin_ —volvió a cizañear Haruhiko.

Yamato ya cayó en un abismo. En menos de diez minutos había sido rebajado de "chico" a "sujeto" a " _gaijin_ ". Su sueño de ser "hijo" se desvanecía para siempre.

—¿ _Gaijin_? —Sora no daba crédito a lo que su tolerante y civilizado padre acababa de decir.

—Lo que has oído cielito, no quiero nietos extranjeros. Te prohíbo que te cases con él.

—Querido, creo que estás exagerando un poco —intentó mediar la siempre racional Toshiko.

—¿En serio crees que un _gaijin_ es un digno Takenouchi? —rebatió el profesor.

—No necesito ser un Takenouchi porque es Sora la que será una Ishida… ¡y no soy un _gaijin_! —se hartó Yamato.

—Yamato hijo, no creo que debas pagar con mi apellido los berrinches de mi esposo —volvió a irrumpir Toshiko, lo más amablemente posible—, a fin de cuentas él ni siquiera es un Takenouchi.

—Gracias querida —alucinó Haruhiko. Su mujer le había tirado a los pies de los caballos sin contemplaciones.

—Intento salvar el legado de generaciones… —masculló la maestra.

—¿Lo has dicho por mi madre? —seguía Yamato a lo suyo, para acto seguido empezar a blasfemar en francés. Tenía esa costumbre, lo que le hacía parecer más _gaijin_ todavía.

Y el cruce de acusaciones fue creciendo, hasta que Sora, que era la única que permanecía callada, se hartó:

—¡Basta ya! —se hizo el silencio y todos se voltearon hacia ella—. Se acabó, no quiero más discusiones ni más tonterías. Vamos a hacer como si esta conversación no hubiese existido nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ahora voy a por el postre y cuando vuelva quiero veros hablando civilizadamente como la familia que somos. Nada de geishas, ni de ie-moto, ni de _gaijin_ … hablar de… ¡béisbol!, os gusta el béisbol, ¿no?, ¡pues béisbol!, y sin discusiones porque los Tigers y los Giants son igual de buenos, ¿ha quedado claro?

Los tres asintieron obedientemente y Sora, satisfecha y confiada, se adentró en la cocina.

Segundos de incómodo silencio en donde Yamato notó las miradas de sus suegros sobre él de una manera constante. Tragó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Puede que los Tigers no estén en su mejor temporada pero mi padre dice que con ese americano que han traído mejorarán. Jugaba en los Yankees.

Como supuso, no le hicieron caso, es decir, él era la única persona que había obedecido a Sora, ¿y su padre tenía la desfachatez de poner en duda su respeto hacia ella?

—Yamato —se revolvió intimidado ante Toshiko y la autoridad, siempre repleta de serenidad, que desprendió. La mujer sonrió—, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, ¿verdad?

—Sí señora Takenouchi—asintió el rubio, apenas sin voz. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que se refirió a ella de esa forma, no obstante, era de la única manera que había encontrado apropiado para llamarla. De repente se sentía como un adolescente.

—Pero no eres mi hijo —Toshiko perdió su sonrisa y Yamato se atemorizó. Una cosa era tener en contra a un padre con celos irracionales como Haruhiko y otra muy distinta a su respetada y adorada Toshiko—, mi hija es Sora y como algún día se te ocurra perderle el respeto… —Yamato no supo de donde las había sacado, pero en sus manos tenía unas tijeras, que acercó hasta la rama más vigorosa de uno de sus arreglos florales. Y sin perder de vista a su yerno, la cortó.

Yamato se agazapó y Haruhiko palmeó su espalda con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a los Takenouchi, hijo.

Y por fin fue "hijo", justo cuando deseaba no serlo.

...

—Que no fue una despedida de soltero, solo una inocente salida padre, hijo y suegro, no sé lo que te ha contado Koushiro pero no es verdad… sí, hubo sake… también comimos sushi… no, encima de una mujer no, ¿lo ves como no fue una despedida?... sí, quizá sí hubo una mujer pero no… Taichi, Taichi, Taichi… ¡baka! —masculló Yamato con desesperación, cuando el moreno cortó la llamada.

No había nada que hacer, al día siguiente pasaría por su casa para secuestrarlo y hacerle la despedida de soltero que Ishida jamás hubiese deseado pero que era inevitable que sucediese teniendo como mejor amigo a Taichi Yagami. Además, después de "traicionarle" con su padre y su suegro, la fiesta ahora sería mucho más demente y bochornosa. No le extrañaría que Taichi lo vistiese de geisha y lo dejase perdido por algún antro de Tokio sin teléfono ni dinero.

Golpeó la frente contra la puerta solo por pensarlo, rezando porque hubiese algún tipo de alerta sobre digimon espacial que le hiciese ponerse el mono de astronauta de inmediato y librarse así de su cruel destino. No obstante, los digimons espaciales nunca estaban cuando se les necesitaban.

Entró las llaves en la cerradura. Sora tampoco le había perdonado aún su metedura de pata con respecto a la amante-gata de su padre, lo que significaba que seguía siendo su esclavo del hogar. Definitivamente, un viaje a una de las lunas de Júpiter era lo que más deseaba ahora.

Abrió la puerta y quedó sin habla al volverla a encontrar ahí.

«A la mierda Júpiter» fue lo que pensó.

Sin más dilación la abrazó por detrás y restregó sus labios por su mejilla blanquecina.

—Creí que nunca jamás te iba a volver a ver… ¿cómo era?, Himawari —ronroneó.

—¡Yamato!

—¡Sora! —exclamó el hombre, viendo de frente a su prometida. Vestía un kimono sencillo pero no estaba maquillada como una geisha, ni portaba su complicado peinado. Tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de que si estaba viendo a Sora, no era ella a la que estaba abrazando. Se soltó como si ardiese—. ¿Quién es?

La joven volteó la cara con timidez y Sora arrastró del brazo a su estático novio.

—Es una geisha.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

—De Kyoto —asintió Sora, emocionada por ver como la ilusión se iba apoderando de los celestes ojos de Yamato.

—¿Y hará cosas de geisha? —cuestionó. Sora volvió a asentir, pero le preocupó la horrorizada expresión de Yamato—. ¡Le he tocado las…!, perdóneme señora geisha —se arrodilló a sus pies.

La geisha se limitó a hacer un gesto de complacencia, mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento frente a ella.

Todavía en una nube, pero Yamato imitó sus gestos junto con su novia.

—No puedo creer que hayas contratado una geisha de verdad.

—No sé cuantas despedidas de soltero te van a preparar, pero yo quería regalarte la que de verdad deseas.

Yamato tomó la mano de la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose profundamente afortunado. Quizá, no era tan malo ser un Takenouchi.

La geisha les deleitó con una pieza perfectamente ejecutada con el shamisen, y mientras lo tocaba, Sora la estudiaba, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que debía practicar si algún día quería tocar como ella. Yamato observó sus gestos y entendió a la perfección lo que le preocupaba.

Acercó los labios a su oído.

—Tú siempre serás mi geisha favorita.

Sora sonrió, mirando a Yamato detenidamente. Tocó su rostro con la punta de los dedos y su sonrisa desapareció abruptamente.

—Vuelves a estar manchado de polvos de OTRA geisha.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: terminé este fic que llevaba mil años empezado. Sin más, una frikada, espero que haya entretenido. Dedicado al mejor topic de parejas del foro "Proyecto 1-8", que es fuente inagotable de HCs e inspiración.

Aoi: azul. Por el "cielo" azul, obvio XD

Gaijin: forma de llamar despectivamente a los extranjeros en Japón. Supongo que equivale a ese famoso "demonio extranjero" XD

Gracias por leer, saluditos! **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
